


Tight

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eren Is a Little Shit, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everybody hates Eren's puns. Eren hates them too. Doesn't mean he's gonna stop though.Oneshot/drabble





	Tight

Armin was minding his own business. Looking back on this, he'd stand by his word and say he'd done nothing to start anything. But it was too late by the time his best friend Eren came up to him with a huge grin. 

"Hey Armin," he said sweetly. Behind them, Eren's adopted sister Mikasa looked up. 

"Eren, stop."

He ignored her. "Your 3DMG gear is loose, man--"

"EREN."

"Need me to--"

"EREN NO." Mikasa's eye twitched. 

"-- _titan_ it?"

Everyone around them facepalmed, including Armin himself. There were never any good puns. Especially when Eren didn't even look sorry. He just looked smug. 


End file.
